Edie Mirman
Edith S. "Edie" Mirman (born July 26, 1953 in Chicago, Illnois, USA) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Gatomon and Angewomon in Digimon: Digital Monsters. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks 3Below: Tales of Arcadia (2018) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge (2017) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2016-2018) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Return of Dogtanian (1989) - Milady, Child (ep2), Marie (ep10) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Babes in Toyland (1997) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional Voices *Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted To Fly (2005) - Girl Plane, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Grandmother, Lemming 3 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *DreamWorks Madly Madagascar (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Astro Boy (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Charming (2018) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me (2010) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Epic (2013) - Flower Jinn *Home (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Additional Voices *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) - ADR Loop Group *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Telephone Recording *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Mulan (1998) - Additional Voices *ParaNorman (2012) - Additional Voices *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) - ADR Walla Group *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Return to Never Land (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Rio 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles (2006) - Maia Sterling *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) - Additional Voices *The Boss Baby (2017) - Big Boss Baby, ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Almost Home (2014) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of the Dragon Racers (2014) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) - Mom Bunny *Rocky and Bullwinkle (2014) - Crowd 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space (2009) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Robotech: The Macross Saga (1985) - Additional Voices *Robotech: The Masters (1985) - Additional Voices *Robotech: The New Generation (1985) - Additional Voices 'Anime - Dubbing' *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999-2001) - Gatomon *The Big O (2001) - Sybil Rowan (ep10), Additional Voices *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001) - Bridget (ep15) *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2005) - Angewomon, Gatomon, Girl 'Movies' *Robotech: The Movie (1986) - Kelly 'Movies - Dubbing' *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Gatomon, Angewomon, Magnadramon, Recorded Operator *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (1989) - Aldevia *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (1989) - Marilyn *Fist of the North Star (1991) - Screamer *From Up on Poppy Hill (2013) - Additional Voices *Golgo 13: The Professional (1994) - Laura Dawson *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Howl's Moving Castle (2005) - Additional Voices *Kiki's Delivery Service (1990) - Artist *Lensman (1990) - Additional Voices *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices *The Wind Rises (2014) - Jiro's Mother *Twilight of the Cockroaches (1995) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Casshan: Robot Hunter (1995) - Additional Voices *Crying Freeman (1995-2003) - Emu Hino *Gigi and the Fountain of Youth (1987) - Airplane Announcement, Passionate Speaker *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *Moldiver (1994) - Additional Voices *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Queen Miran *Vampire Hunter D (1993) - Additional Voices *Wicked City (1993) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Christmas Chronicles (2018) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend (2000) - Additional Voices *The Legend 2 (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Drunken Master (2000) - Additional Voices *Zëiram (1994) - Ilia 'Movies' *Abduction (2011) - ADR Loop Group *American Beauty (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Charlie Countryman (2013) - Additional Voices *Cyrus (2010) - Additional Voices *EuroTrip (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Iron Will (1994) - ADR Loop Group *Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Magic Mike (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Now and Then (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Oblivion (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Senseless (1998) - Additional Voices *Shazam! (2019) - Additional Voices *Shopgirl (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Son in Law (1993) - ADR Loop Group *Teaching Mrs. Tingle (1999) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Limey (1999) - ADR Loop Group *The Number 23 (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Tron: Legacy (2010) - Computer Voice *What Lies Beneath (2000) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *CSI: 3 Dimensions of Murder (2006) - Catherine Willows *CSI: Deadly Intent (2009) - Catherine Willows *CSI: Fatal Conspiracy (2010) - Catherine Willows *CSI: Hard Evidence (2007) - Catherine Willows *Eat My Dust (1996) - Additional Voices *Phase Paradox (2001) - Nikola Michaux *Reading Blaster 2000 (1996) - Illitera, Rita *Star Trek: Judgment Rites (1993) - Boy, Pupils *Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi (1997) - Arden Lyn, Mara Jade *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (1997) - Rebel Pilot 6 *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1996) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *The Space Adventure (1995) - Jane Royal Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (115) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (34) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2019. Category:American Voice Actors